Burning Flame
by disease
Summary: A short story about pain, rejection and loss for one of our favorite X-Men members. [I actually wrote this! Ach!]


[I'm back! Ok… I've written something different from my usual style. Yes, this IS my first X-Men story, and I've experimented with a whole new genre that someone like me, *looks around at those folks who know her* isn't too keen or comfortable about writing. I was dared to do this… I guess, it's an okay experience, and I enjoyed mixing one of my favorite genres (angst!!!) together with this one. Anyhoo, I hope you like this, and don't take any offense if you don't think that the two main characters of this short piece are really suited for one another. GUESS WHO THEY ARE? :D Thanks again… and please give me feedback if you can, since I'm quite nervous about how this will turn out… *chews her nails* Alright, I've talked enough. So… on with the story!]

**_Burning Flame_**

Pain. He abruptly felt that agonizing sensation course through his body as he continuously lashed out, trying to escape from the invisible walls that were caving him in. He was seemingly trapped in his private hell; its fires slowly incinerating him each time he looked at her. 

She was a heavenly creature; perfect in every possible manner. Everything she did was graceful, from the way she walked, to the way she stared back at him when she caught him discreetly glancing at her. To him, she was an intricate piece; intriguing, but at the same time, too difficult for him to understand. Nevertheless, he thought she was flawless. Shining strands of red hair fell freely on her shoulders, revealing beautifully detailed features. She possessed bright, emerald green eyes, of which were like infinite seas to him, its waves crashing over, sinking him into endless oblivion. 

Those eyes seemed to mark both his personal victory and defeat; he was unsure of all that he was, losing control of his very being. His small triumphs were evident when he managed to catch her eyes, seeing them twinkle luminously in contrast to the dark blanket of night skies that enveloped the world around them. All his faults, troubles and pains quickly vanished into nothingness when he looked at this angel's face, somehow finding solace in the smile that formed in her façade when she saw him. He felt that he had someone to live for, someone who would accept him as he was: an incompetent, flawed beast with no true purpose in this planet. 

His defeat, however, was something he could never completely accept. As faultless and as beautiful she was, he couldn't even dare think about having her, for she belonged to another, someone certainly more worthy of her than he himself could ever be. That fact alone was utterly tormenting for him, lonely and useless as he was. He never felt entirely whole; all his life, he had been wasting his time, trying to find himself in his past, dwelling on previous rejections and mistakes, blinded by his desire to truly know himself and to seek vengeance; overlooking the truth that all he really needed was just within reach, a few doors down the hallways of his life. 

He still regretted his past decisions, forgotten moments, wasted chances and all that he could've done to keep her by his side. From the start, they had been attempting to deny their strong, but fatal attractions towards one another, but all hopes of resistance gradually faded as the time passed, their longing and desire for the other overcoming their obstacles. 

Their wishes were momentarily fulfilled, when one night, an instance of which would forever change their lives, occurred. On a forbidden impulse of attraction, yearning, and need, their lips met with such a great intensity, surpassing that of an exploding volcano. They were truly free; exploring the hidden world that now lay in their midst. He was sure that even she would not ever forget that stolen, but magical moment where nothing else seemed to matter except for them, their hearts beating as one, humming a melodious tune that only they could hear. This song was destroyed when they abruptly, but unwillingly broke apart, the opening of a door permanently shattering their dreams. 

After that night, the wounded beast tried to move on, but all his attempts of full recovery seemed to falter, each time he saw her and his somewhat rival-turned friend together, looking into each other's eyes, unmindful of all their surroundings; forgetting that anyone else existed. He kept on searching, trying to fill that endless void that was devouring his soul; but nobody was there to save him from himself. 

He couldn't stop from falling headfirst into a dark abyss, still trying to see that one small ray of hope that was invisible to everyone else. He was stalking shadows, crying out to a non-existent world for help. He wished for all of his sufferings to end, but apparently, his heart wouldn't let him break free from these chains that were holding him back from his life. All he wanted was to have her near him, for she was his only source of comfort, joy, love, and life. 

She was like a candle; her love burning, illuminating his darkened world, but slowly fading, its wick blackened by ash and remnants of the flame. The light was flickering, threatening to forever vanish, the violent, howling wind blowing it away. He felt that same sensation each time he thought of her, their relationship being symbolized by the burning candle. As he waited for the light to completely fade away, he reached out, trying to feel the last remaining signs of its warmth. He knew that as soon as it would be blown away, he would be left in his own world, once again darkened, no other fire to enlighten his being. He stayed there, knowing that at the moment the fire was extinguished, all would be still, and he would be what he was destined to become: lost, vengeful, aggravated, and last, maybe the least: alone. 


End file.
